


Alone Together

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Ooops, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: It was the wrong ticket
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Alone Together

“I’m sorry.” Ryoken sighed rubbing his face. He was looking at his laptop that was sitting at the desk. “I honestly think it was a glitch.” 

“Yes, well, now what do we do?” Asked Spectre. “Or do we just wait until both cruises dock at the same port?” 

“I think that’s best.” Ryoken nodded crossing his arms. “So, much for our vacation.” 

There had been a plan. Ryoken had planned out aromatic week cruise for them to take. Since he was finishing up a new cruise line and Spectre had been at home making sure things where in order while they were away he had set up tickets so they could meet when one of the cruise ships came to the Sea of Japan port. 

Instead, Ryoken had somehow, he still thought it was a glitch on the website, had put Spectre on the wrong ship. So now they were both in the couple master suits, but separated ships, which meant Ryoken couldn’t carry out his plans he had for the two of them. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you in a day or two,” Spectre sat back. “Will you be alright?” 

“Don’t worry, our ships have room service. How about you?” 

“I’m just going to read something or watch a movie. Maybe, I’m not sure,” Picking up his tablet Spectre walked over to the bed sitting down. “What about you?” 

“Hm, I’m not sure. I wanted us to see that new movie that came out. The one you’ve been wanting to see,” Ryoken pulled up the list and read off the name of the movie. “I think it’s available on that ship as well. I have an idea,” 

“Hm?” 

“Let’s put the movie on at the same time. We can watch it together,” Ryoken scrolled until he found the movie. He purchased it. “Let me know when you have it.” 

“Alright,” there was a few minutes until Spectre was ready. “Alright, it’s set up.”

“Alright, one, two, three and play,” 

\--  
It was late at night and Ryoken had his phone on in his hand and in the other hand reading the Great Gatsby. He had wondered why he hadn’t read it sooner. It was good so far. 

“Alright, I’m done with chapter five,” Ryoken said flipping the page. “Are you almost done with your chapter, Spectre?” 

When there was no response Ryoken looking at his laptop to see if it had turned off. Instead, he found Spectre asleep on the other end of the video call. The blond was curled up on his side and the copy of the book was trapped up against Spectre’s chest as his boyfriend looked so peacefully asleep. 

Smiling Ryoken put a bookmark in his book placing it on the desk. Picking up his laptop he took it over to the bed to set it on the side that normally occupied Spectre Turning off the light he decided that if they couldn’t be together they could at least sleep and wake up to each other.


End file.
